The Triumph
"The Triumph" is the opening of Volume 5 of theongoing American web cartoon series RWBY. The song comes from the perspective of Team RWBY and the remaining members of Team JNPR as they decide that no matter what the odds are of defeating Salem the will succeed in doing so at whatever cost. The song was performed by Casey Lee Williams, the singer of most of the songs in RWBY, and the singing voice for one of the series' protagonists, Weiss Schnee. The song was written by her father and series composer Jeff Williams. Lyrics Back to the fairytale Back to the show Backed to the wall And there's nowhere to go Hopeless and desperate All paths adverse Things looking bleak And they're bound to get worse Helpless and doomed And there's no way to win Goals unachievable Faith running thin Lost and forlorn Impossible odds That's when you'll learn You've been messing with gods Send in your Grimm Tear off my limb Strike me with bolts of lightning I won't die The battle seems unwinnable But all we need's a miracle We're going up We'll never be denied Can't wish away the dismal days Can't bring back what is gone Won't waste more tears on yesteryears Instead, we'll carry on We'll win we're sure we will endure And though our goal is far We'll be the ones to touch the sun The triumph will be ours Nowhere to run now No time to grieve No other choices It's die or believe Not backing down We're standing at last Cuz beat and dejected Are things of the past This is the moment This is the day This is the place And we came here to slay Yeah I'm a girl But I'm also a gun Fast and I'm deadly You'll never outrun Strike down my friends I'll never bend Right to the end, I'm fighting Glorified And though it's unpredictable We're heading for the pinnacle We'll never stop We're heading towards the sky Can't wish away the dismal days Can't bring back what is gone Won't waste more tears on yesteryears Instead, we'll carry on We'll win we're sure we will endure And though our goal is far We'll be the ones to touch the sun The triumph will be ours It's not destiny It would be a Grave mistake to think so Every choice is our and ours alone This hasn't all been mapped by fate This is the future we create And we're powered by Every tear that's dried Can't wish away the dismal days Can't bring back what is gone Won't waste more tears on yesteryears Instead, we'll carry on We'll win we're sure we will endure And though our goal is far We'll be the ones to touch the sun The triumph will be ours The triumph will be ours Video The Triumph (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Solos Category:RWBY Songs Category:Songs of the Month